Waiting
by Jatd4ever
Summary: She waited, waiting was tedious work. (Jane/Gunther)


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

She waited, waiting was tedious work. It was especially difficult if you watched your comrade pass out after a a normal patrol. It was worse if you were useless when he fell down the flight of stairs. It was frightening examining his unconscious body to see if there is life, but it was hopeful when you heard breathing.

Calm, cool, collected was what she wished she could feel. She was always taught to remain calm especially during times of war, even if it looked dire.

She was waiting for the verdict. Jane had lent her room since it was the closest. Ten minutes, then twenty, every minute more agonizing then the last. She pined for a cutting remark, for something that would make he blood boil with anger. Another minute, then two, then five hit her with agony more painful then a punch to the heart.

But then, she heard complaining "Ow! Be more gentle"

Her heart ached terribly, but she was relieved. Without hesitation, she reached for the handle, barely touching it before it was opened. Smithy stepped out, his hands spotted with blood. Wiping his hands on a clean rag, he breathed a sigh of relief "He should be fine. He took a pretty nasty fall but he will live"

"Are you sure?"

"A few bruises and cuts but nothing serious, however he will be sore. Though the fall, I am afraid, did not cause that"

She wondered if dry humor was really appropriate for the current situation but since Smithy always kept his cool, she thought it would be better if she played along. "Can I go in?"

"I guess, but be prepared, he's in a bad mood"

"When is he not?" She laughed awkwardly

Giving her a nod, Smithy left. Closing the door behind her, Jane took a seat near the bed. It was weird seeing Gunther in her bed. She assumed it should have disgusted her, but it did not. His long black hair draping his shoulders was finer than horses mane. She noticed the bump on his forehead from the fall and tried not to stare at it. What's worse was that though she had looked at Gunther dozens of times, but now more then ever did his appeal excite her. The vulnerable look became him.

Jane had no idea what to say, the whole ordeal was stressful enough. But she looked at him, making sure everything was still there. When had she become so concerned? Her pride would not give allowance for tears, but her heart condemned her. She wanted to ask but it was like all her words were stolen and replaced by uncertainty. His skin blotchy from where it had met the ground, showing the beginnings of a bruise. She wanted to touch it, to see if it was real. Luckily he broke the silence before she made another mistake.

"Why are you staring at me like that? I wish you would stop, it makes me uncomfortable" Gunther complained

She mentally berated herself for not controlling herself. Taking a moment to think, she felt that sincerity would be best. "It is just a relief that you did not die"

"Do you think I could lie there and watch and as you marched around my freshly dug grave? You wish."

She felt a cry wanting to free itself. She held it in a cry, resorting to a laugh since it was safer. "Is there never moment when you stop?" She laughed awkwardly

"Oh so you did want me to die, I knew it"

"No you beef brain, that is not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean then? I swear you must find all this laughable"

Covering his mouth, she wanted to tell him something but he pushed her arm away "What in the world are you doing? Are you trying to suffocate me?"

Suffocating was an understatement. She was getting choked up, she had to make this quick or she would lose her resolve. Biting the inside of her cheek, she lowered her voice "Is there ever a moment when you let your guard down? This is no joke, especially at a time like this"

"If only my body did not hurt, then I would challenge you to a duel right here right now"

He was clearly frustrated, she as well was losing her patience. "No, for once I do not want to fight with you. I just want you to be quiet"

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to tell you something"

"Make it quick, I do not have all day"

She tasted blood, she had bit too hard on the flesh inside her cheek. Moving a lock of hair away from his forward, she watched as his eyes seemed to follow her every moment. Those eyes that excited her yet calmed her soul. Looking past pride, she let go and moved forward with what she had to say. "When your set your eyes on a target, you don't always take the time to calculate your trajectory since you know that the conditions aren't favorable but it doesn't stop you from hoping that it hit the target. Like now, the conditions aren't favorable but it doesn't stop me from hoping there is the slight chance I will hit the target. Does any of this make sense to you?"

"How does archery have to do with me? I see no point"

"That's what I thought"

"Where are you going? I haven't dismissed you"

"Your right, archery has nothing to do with you" She replied coldly

"Then what did you..."

Bursting out, all her hopes, all her dreams, they were all on line but at that moment, she gave allowance for her heart to feel. Shutting him up with a kiss, she whispered "Has it ever occurred to you that someone might actually care about you?"

"Are you taking pity on me? I do not need it"

"I know you do not, but you are wrong if you think I have no heart, or that I have no feelings. We are comrades, we fought for each other, do you not remember? I remember so vividly how you took down the thief that would have left me for dead were it not for your quick thinking. I remember how much I hated you when first you beat me at staves, it was like I was not good enough. However you made me want to try harder so I could reach you, so that I could somehow come close to you. But you give no allowance for trust to no one. I thought you trusted me, but I guess all we really have shared is the same air."

"What is this?"

"The truth"

Taking it as cue to leave, she felt something soft hit her head. "I'm not finished with you, we have some explanations to get through" he demanded

"Are you sure there's no confusion on your part?"

Feeling the lingering warmth of her lips, he colored "About time you began to like me back"

"What?"

He smirked "Looks like there is more then a fair share is explanations we need to get through today"

"I think I might have time"

"You better, or I'll forget and just leave things be"

"Calm down or your wound will open up"

"Let it bleed, there are more important things"

"Like?"

"When did it start?"

"Let me think, it's between sky leaf and the ball"

"Really?"

Touching his bruise, he complained "Ouch! Watch it!"

"Sorry"

Back to his grumpy self, he said "Maybe we should wait till I feel better"

It was funny, it was happy, it was a great many things to Jane, but there was no more waiting. Like an open wound, her honesty flowed like the blood in her veins. "I may not be able to hold you, but I do not intend on waiting. I am impatient you know"

Feeling himself color, he replied "You know how I feel about you, you must know"

"I think I do but there is no saying for sure" she teased

Awkwardness floated about, but something about it was endearing. Gunther never was the kind to know exactly what to say or how to express himself clearly. Perhaps that is why sarcasm was just his way if trying to stay afloat the ocean of conversation, but it also acted as a protection in its way.

"Well you did not say it" he retorted

"Say what?"

"Those words, you know the special words"

"Whose supposed to say then first?"

He knew how he felt about her but it was just do bog awfully hard to say them as well as terribly embarrassing "I about you... That is... You know?"

Picking up on the embarrassment, Jane colored terribly "I about you... You know I feel the same"

Using all the strength he could muster, he wrapped his pinky on hers "Waiting is all we ever done, but from on now we do not have to"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am so tired of waiting, I would be happy if, you know, accepted"

Her voice shook as she replied "I would like that very much"

Feeling exhaustion taking over, he replied breathlessly "Good. Now, are you going to kiss me or am I waiting for something?"

"Impatient beef brain"

Closing the distance between then, there was no more waiting and from now on she no longer had to.


End file.
